fablefandomcom-20200222-history
Forum:Will Fable 2 and 3 Ever Be On the PC?
I am tired of Xbox 360 having al the fun, and I only have a PS3, will they ever be on the PC? :Fable II probbably won't be. Fable III comes out on PC on the same day as it does on Xbox 360. --Enodoc(Talk) (User Space) 10:34, June 28, 2010 (UTC) : :Fable III says it still has a tba(to-be-announced) date, but if you search on newegg they already have it up there and say that it ships on the 31st of next month which confuses me. I really want to get fable for the pc too cause with the 360 its harder to do coop stuff the way you want to when you only have one console for two people. lol 00:13, November 23, 2010 (UTC) That's why they invented a little thing called "XBOX Live" lol :P. Defenestration Talk 00:27, November 23, 2010 (UTC) Yeah but like I said we only have one console and can't afford another nor do we have the need to have two consoles just for my hubby and me. Its kinda pointless if you've got two brand new high end computers that can problem out perform any 360/ps3 any day. lol And besides our xbox live subscriptions are about to run out soon and we're probably not even going to subscribe to live anymore since everyone we know is playing over the internet now and on their computers. 00:32, November 23, 2010 (UTC) Good news everyone, well sort of, I found out from newegg that they will be getting Fable III for the pc on the 31st of December. Got an email back about it since I sent them an email asking if it was a certain date. They said that as of right now, they still have the date that they will receive them on Dec. 31st and unless Microsoft/Lionhead Studios/or whoever else is involved in Fable III's production tell them that their is some holdback, then it is expected to ship to them on that date. They currently have pre-orders available now for those of you who are interested in getting the pc version like me. n_n 15:09, November 24, 2010 (UTC) Well it would seem that Newegg isn't going to have Fable 3 for the pc just yet, but since I found out that they aren't I started to do a little bit of research for those of you like me who are still wanting it for the pc. Seems that I noticed Fable 2 never made it to the pc either and they did the exact same thing they are doing now. Now don't go holding me to this, but my theory to Fable 3 for the pc may not even happen. I mean seriously, think about it. Lionhead has been pretty bad about their releases according to multiple various websites I've ran across, and the last Fable to hit the pc market was the Fable: The Lost Chapters game. Fable 2 was supposed to have hit the pc market, but was held back the same as they are doing now with Fable 3. Anyways, I thought I'd just give the community a little heads up for those of you who are still anxiously waiting on the release of Fable 3 for the pc, so that you know that the possibility of it ever hitting the shelves in stores and online is very small. My hopes were shot down by what I was finding out about the company "Lionhead" and now at least I'm not going to be nearly as made now that I know what I know now. If I do discover that they are going to release for the pc, then I'll post again. But I think this will be all from me. lol Anyways, hope this helps anyone who was curious but never looked anything up about the company and the status of Fable 3 for the pc. Later. Oh and by the way, I'm the same one who posted last. My IP must've changed when we got the new modem and router for our internet. 00:36, January 16, 2011 (UTC)